


One-shot Handon Pregnant

by ViviHandon21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviHandon21/pseuds/ViviHandon21
Summary: What if one fine day Hope starts to feel bad after eating her favorite dessert? Do you pass out and suffer from nausea? Would it be possible for a hybrid to become pregnant? How would Landon handle this?
Relationships: Handon - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	One-shot Handon Pregnant

POV HOPE

New year, new day. I had been saying this to myself for weeks, but the days passed with the same routine and this was another one of them. I woke up late for coffee, hurried out, and when I arrived at the salon, Landon came to meet me.

LA: - Did you miss the hour today? - He said passing me a plate.  
H: - Right.

I poured myself a piece of lemon pie, my favorite, and some pancakes with syrup. We were going to sit at the table when a witch bumped me, making me spill coffee on the Landon.

H: - Oh, damn, sorry!  
LA: - No, that's fine. - He said cleaning himself and trying to disguise how hot the coffee was.  
H: - Watch your step! - I told the witch she ran into me.

I didn't know her, except for sight, but I already hated her. She didn't even apologize. Landon dried himself off with some napkins and we went to the table for coffee. The pancakes were delicious, as was the lemon pie. But, something about me started to get weird. We finished eating and went to class. Landon and I had an advanced magic history class together, but we were unable to attend. Halfway down the hall, to be more precise, I started to feel really sick. My hands were cold and my stomach was churning as if in a radical loop. I tried to stay upright, but that wasn't easy either.

LA: - Hope? Are you okay ?  
H: - I don't think so. - He said in a strange voice.

Landon held me close to him, but I could only think of one thing, well two: lemon pie and putting it out. I pushed him in time to throw up my coffee right there in the hall.

LA: - Ah, damn it! Okay, you're not well! - He said nervous.

Between one reflux and another, I reached the bathroom - which was not far from where we were - and continued to vomit. Minutes later it stopped. The anxiety, the malaise, everything. When I left, Landon was waiting for me at the door.

LA: - Better?  
H: - Yes, I am.

Too early. I felt like everything was upside down and saw everything go dark. Nothing more.

POV LANDON

LA: - Hope!

Damn it. I held it before it fell to the ground and started to call for help, in vain. The students and teachers were in class, it was just us. I picked up Hope and carried her to the bedroom, I didn't want to leave her alone, but I needed to ask for help. So I ran to Dr. Saltzman's office and he was there with the twins and Emma.

LA: - Dr. Saltzman! Dr. Saltzman! - I shouted, opening the door.  
A: - What is it ?!

It took me a few seconds to catch my breath, then I said:

LA: - Hope!

As they followed me into the bedroom, I explained what happened earlier and they looked confused. I know Hope is like Hope, but did you need to look so worried because she was sick? When we got there, she was already conscious, still sitting on the bed. She looked confused, maybe she just woke up. I went to her and sat next to her before asking:

LA: - How are you?  
H: - More or less, what happened?  
LA: - You came out of the bathroom and said you were fine, then passed out.  
H: - Ah. What are you doing here ?  
L: - Your boyfriend arrived making a scene in our father's office.

Hope looked at me confused.

LA: - I was worried, I went to ask for help.  
A: - What exactly happened, Hope?  
H: - I don't know. It was okay. I had coffee, we went to class and started to feel sick.  
E: - Did you eat anything different today?  
H: - No, just pancakes and lemon pie ...

She didn't finish the word, turned to the side and threw up again. Luckily, before I left for help, I left the bin next to the bed, in case she needed to use it.

E: - Is it an intoxication?  
A: - Maybe.  
J: - I don't think so. I ate the same pie and I don't feel anything.  
LA: - And I ate the pancakes and I feel normal.  
H: - It can't be that. I don't get sick, ever. The last time I felt so bad was when Hollow tried to possess me and I still didn't have any vomit.  
L: - In that case, maybe it is something else. Something less supernatural and more biological.

I don't think anyone understood what Lizzie meant, I didn't understand. She had a face of surprise and, at the same time, irony, what did she mean by something "more biological"?

H: - What are you talking about?  
L: - Ah, let's connect the dots. You pass out; gets nauseous just thinking about pie  
H: - Don't speak!  
L: - Lemon.

Hope had to use the trash again. The faces of others began to take on truly concerned expressions. What were they imagining that I wasn't? Hope sank between the sheets, sick.

H: - Lizzie, if you say those two words again I will rip your tongue out, I will cure you later, but I will.  
L: - Okay, no tor ... ok, I stopped. Let's continue. You get sick just thinking about your favorite dessert and, well ... do I really need to continue?  
LA: - Really, I swear I don't know where you're going with this.  
J: - Lizzi means that maybe, just maybe, ah ... dad, help me.  
A: - Honey, I don't think I can explain it.

Emma came over to the bed and checked Hope's temperature, while Lizzi held her laughter by the door. What was so funny?

E: - Normal temperature. What exactly do you feel, Hope?  
H: - I told you, I just get sick and get a little dizzy, I think.

Emma looked at Dr. Saltzman worriedly and no one spoke.

LA: - Okay, enough! Why are they with these faces? Lizzie, what's your theory? You spoke, spoke and said nothing.  
H: - Landon ..  
LA: - No, I want to know.  
L: - Wake up, curly gnome! Obviously you and Hope, already ... well, did little things.

Okay, that was very embarrassing. I could see that Hope wanted to bury herself under the covers, and so did I. I think we got so red that nobody was staring at us.

LA: - That is none of your business.  
L: - I'm glad I didn't. But, well, these things happen to those who don't take care of themselves.

"Who doesn't you care for"?

H: - That was not our case, you can be sure! - Hope said, almost as nervous as embarrassed

Then, my head started to clear. As a set of gears, Lizzie's sarcastic parts and comments made more sense. I felt my hands freeze, so I got up and started walking in circles, very, VERY, nervous.

LA: - No! I'm sure we take care of ourselves, okay ?! It can't be that.  
H: - That would be impossible, Lizzie, given my condition.  
L: - Well, your existence was also impossible and you are right here.

Ah !!! Suddenly, everything around me was more blurred, even the voices of Emma and Dr. Slatzman were inaudible.

J: - Landon? Landon!

I could hear Josie talking to me, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Lizzie was talking about. If it was serious, ah!

LA: - I'm going to be a father.

Those were the last words I remember saying before everything went dark.

When I woke up, Josie was patting my face, and I was propped up on the shelf, still on the floor.

J: - He's waking up.  
H: - Ah, good. Landon, are you okay?

I was still a little confused, but when I saw the others standing looking at me, I remembered why I passed out. I stood up and sat next to Hope.

LA: - This is not possible, right?  
H: - Of course not!  
L: - I wouldn't be so sure.  
A: - Lizzie! Calm down, Landon, we have to assess the situation better.  
E: - Yes, we need to discard other things.  
LA: - Other things like?  
E: - I can't think now, but stay calm. - She said nervously.  
L: - You need to do a test.  
H: - Lizzie, I'm not pregnant!  
LA: - But the symptoms match. I mean, faint, nausea.  
L: - Nausea of your favorite dessert, let's not forget that this is classic.  
J: - Lizzie, enough, I think she'll throw up again.

Josie was right, Hope leaned over the side of the bed and threw up in the trash. When he stopped, he looked terrible.

H: - Can we please stop talking about the damn pie? - I said weakly.  
L: - You should go buy the tests at the pharmacy, father.  
A: - Lizzie! Are you sure ?

Even Dr. Saltzman was beginning to believe in this madness. I looked at Hope, who was almost without strength to express herself energetically, but she looked scared too.

E: - You do n't have to go to the pharmacy.  
J: - So you think that's not it?  
E: - No, it's just ... we have these tests in the ward. I will get.

POV HOPE

Speaks seriously! Being sick was bad enough, all the sickness and vomiting, not to mention the dizziness. Landon was terrified right in front of me, as were Josie and Dr. Saltazman, who couldn't even look at me. The only person who was enjoying this was Lizzie. I really wanted to bewitch her, but I wouldn't have the strength to do the spell. Landon and I just had sex? Once or twice ? And it had been weeks ago. We had used a condom, I was pretty sure. It's not like I prioritized this precaution when we were together. Now, they were really discussing the possibility of a one-third vampire being pregnant, it could only be a joke! It wasn't quite impossible, after all, I existed. But, what are the chances of this actually happening? We couldn't say anything, neither of us, until Emma entered the room with test boxes. Like this as she entered, Landon held my hand tighter. He was very scared, but I think he wanted to make sure he was not alone.

H: - Okay. - Said releasing my hand from his.  
E: - I brought more than one, just to be sure before making one of blood.  
H: - This can only be a joke. - Said taking the boxes.

I got up too fast, the dizziness hit hard and Landon supported me.

LA: - How are you? He asked, now more concerned than nervous.  
H: - Everything, I just got up too fast. - Said reassuring him.  
LA: - I 'll help you to the bathroom.

So he did until I went into the bedroom bathroom. I opened the first box still without believing that it was really happening, but I closed my eyes and did the test at once. I waited, I waited a little longer and there it was: a strip. I looked at the box nervously, a stripe meant NEGATIVE. Ufa! I remember a few reliefs like that. But I needed to be sure. I asked from inside the bathroom:

H: - Emma!  
E: - I'm here.  
H: - What is the chance that this will test wrong?

Silence.

E: - Well, it's almost impossible for it to be a false positive, but it can happen to be a false negative too.  
H: - Damn it! How reliable is this thing?  
E: - How long are you late?

Okay, I hadn't stopped to think about it. This circumstance really scared me, I was really late. Almost a week, by my quick accounts.

H: - Some days, I think.

Silence. I didn't know what was going on outside, but those silences couldn't be good, they didn't reassure me at all.

E: - Well, then, in this case, these tests are very reliable.

Right. The first one was negative, but it could be wrong. I decided to do the others, staying longer than I wanted alone there. Behind the door, with my delay, Landon started to speak:

LA: - Hope. Hope, are you all right? You're taking too long. - He said in a nervous voice.  
L: - You must be in shock. - I heard Lizzie say.  
J: - Lizzie! - Josie scolded her.  
A: - Hope, are you still conscious? - Dr. Slatzman asked distressingly.  
E: - Hope?  
H: - I need a minute. - That's all I managed to answer.

I did one test followed by the other, but I decided to just look at the result of both at the same time. As those endless minutes passed, I leaned against the door and felt someone do the same on the other side.

LA: - Hope.  
H: - Hi. - I answered quietly.  
LA: - Listen to me. I know that I didn't react very well to this possibility earlier, but I want you to know that I'm here. Obviously, I'm not ready to be a father at 19, but nobody is ready for that until it really happens. You are not alone in this, we are together. Whatever you have seen there, you have to know that I am the happiest guy in the world just thinking about my child and yours. Imagine, a beautiful baby, with his little eyes; your smile; I will love you as much as I love you.

I felt his voice breaking, but I don't blame him, I was thrilled. How cute he was! As frightening as that situation was, my only calm was to think that he would be by my side, that we would be together. Time passed and I didn't even notice. I went to the exams and saw: a strip, in each one; NEGATIVE on both.

LA: - Hope, just open the door or say something, I'm worried.

I opened the door with the tests in hand. I thought they were afraid, but everyone was afraid. I held up the three tests and took a deep breath.

H: - Negative, in all three.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and Landon hugged me. That hug was all I needed at that moment.

J: - If it was negative, why all this suspense?  
LA: - Yeah, we were worried.  
H: - I said I needed a minute, I didn't do all three at the same time, it takes a while to get the result.  
E: - Well, I think that three negative results are very reliable.  
A: - Are they?  
H: - Relax, Dr. Saltzman, everything is fine. - He said smiling, for the first time in the day.

In the corner, Lizzie looked disappointed. Perhaps not disappointed, but definitely less enthusiastic.

H: - Too bad, Lizzie, it wasn't this time that she became a godmother.  
L: - Whatever, but it doesn't make sense. If you are not pregnant, why all these symptoms?  
H: - I don't know. - Said sitting on the bed again.

It was really strange. I didn't really get sick, if I had no biological reasons for it, what is the explanation?

L: - Just to test.  
H: - What?  
L: - Lemon pie! - She said quickly.

The thought came to mind and with it another gust of vomit. I didn't even have anything else to put out, I was tired and without strength. When I finished, I looked furiously at Lizzie. I was determined to try to pull out his tongue as promised, but I didn't have the strength. Landon sat next to me and took my hand, cold and sweaty.

LA: - Hope, can't you think of anything that caused it?  
H: - No.  
J: - Strange not to be healing from something that can be human, vampire blood heals everything, right?  
A: - Right. Unless...  
LA: - Unless what?  
E: - Maybe it's not something human.

When she said that, my brain worked like it hadn't done right today.

H: - Landon, get a library in the chest in front of the bed. One with a younger appearance.

He got up and went looking. It didn't take long and he gave it to me. I passed the pages until I got the spell I needed.

H: - Here. Try this. - Said giving Emma the Grimoire on the right page.  
L: - What is this spell? I never saw him.  
J: - Neither do I.  
H: - It's mine. It's like a supernatural scanner. If there is something wrong with me, it will show.  
A: - And why haven't we used this before?  
H: - Maybe because someone was confusing us with crazy assumptions. - He said looking at Lizzie.  
L: - It does n't even come, I just said what everyone thought and couldn't say.  
J: - Enough! What do we need to do the spell?  
H: - Nothing much. I would do it myself, but in that state I can't.  
E: - Okay, come on girls, help me here.

Then they held hands and pronounced the spell "corpuspiritus revelum" , sometimes until they stopped and looked at me.

H: - What is it?  
J: - Okay, was it supposed to have a green light around you?  
H: - No, green light means that there is some potion or poison in my body.  
L: - Are you sure?  
H: - I have. Red if it's a spell; green if it's a potion and clean light if it's okay, it's in the library.

Landon and Dr. Saltzman looked at me as if looking for something, but it was logical, they couldn't see the light. Only those who did the spell could. Emma handed the library back to me and Landon took my hand again.

LA: - Okay, who would poison you and when?  
H: - I don't know.  
LA: - We spent all day together, we would have realized if we had drunk or ingested something strange.  
H: - I know, but ..

Then, the scene from earlier came to my mind. Landon was right, we spent the day together and I didn't eat or drink anything that I myself hadn't picked up or seen, unless ...

H: - At breakfast time. - I said right away.  
LA: - What 's wrong?  
H: - The witch who bumped me and spilled coffee on you.  
LA: - Okay, Hope, but she didn't poison you, we would have seen it.  
H: - I know, but it was the only time I left my plate. Someone must have put the potion in the damn pie and caused it. - I said, starting to feel sick again.  
LA: - Sure, it can be. But who ?  
L: - I have a hunch.  
A: - Who?  
J: - Do you think she would do that?  
E: - Girls, who are you talking about?  
L: - The queen of potions; poison witch: none  
LA: - Lizzie, make it quick.  
L: - Don't interrupt me, nerd! Alyssa Chang, of course!

Of course! In addition to mastering potions like no one else, Alyssa was probably still mad at me for what I did to her.

E: - But why would she do that?  
H: - Revenge.  
A: - Why ?  
H: - I hit her with a cupid's arrow so she could tell where the ascendant was and could bring you back.  
LA: - But is that a reason to want to get back at you?  
H: - Not that, but the fact that I made her go out with MG and then took a mega out of it maybe it is.

The theory seemed to make sense to everyone. Now we knew who, what and when it happened, but what really mattered to me was how to get rid of it.

H: - Okay, now that we know, we can solve it, it can't last forever, can it?  
J: - Let's get the antidote from her.  
L: - I doubt if she has one, or if she has to deliver it to us.  
LA: - What do we do then?  
E: - I'll get a sample of your blood and we can make an antidote in the laboratory.  
J: - I can help with that, if you want.  
E: - Of course.

So Emma took some of my blood and, with Josie, went to provide a cure that I really hoped would be ready soon.

L: - In the meantime, I can go after that evil witch and finish her off.  
A: - Wait, Lizzie! You don't go after anyone.  
L: - But dad!  
A: - Let me talk to Alyssa. Why don't you go get some tea for Hope?  
L: - Really?

Lizzie looked at me like she was going to scream that she wasn't going to be my nurse, but I think she took pity on my deplorable state and just came out angry. Dr. Saltzman followed, leaving me alone with Landon. For the first time, in what seemed like a long time, he released my hand and took the vomit-filled trash can into the bathroom, making faces in the process. When he returned, he sat across from me with a kind look.

LA: - Phew! Glad we solved that.  
H: - Right.

We looked at each other for a moment and he deciphered what I wanted him to do. He lay down next to me and I immediately snuggled into his chest. After hard days, this was the best place in the world for me. I could hear his heart beating; your slow breathing; I could feel his hand on mine. Then he said:

LA: - What a crazy day. Can you believe we almost became parents today?

Smile.

H: - Right. Look, now that things have calmed down, I have to say that I loved what I said at the door.

I felt his heart racing, I smiled at that. He was nervous very easily.  
LA: - Well, it was true, every word.  
H: - I know.  
LA: - Thinking now, more calmly, it would be really beautiful to be the father of a little baby with his eyes and smile ....  
H: - No! I would have to have your eyes. And definitely your smile and your curls ...  
LA: - No, Hope! It would be a clone of mine, a baby doesn't deserve to be born with it.

We laugh together.

H: - Okay, I could have my smile. But, just for the record, a clone of yours would be beautiful like you.  
LA: - Only you think so, and because you love me.  
H: - Of course not!  
LA: - What? Do not love me ?  
H: - Of course I do, I meant ... oh, never mind. I just liked what I said.  
LA: - I know.

So we stayed there, lying and still. I had almost thrown up my guts today, I was tired and still sick. I don't know how long it would take for Emma and Josie to return, but my body didn't want to wait. I fell asleep, feeling less and less worse. Maybe it was the potion losing its effect, or maybe it was just being there with Landon. In the end, he was always my best medicine.


End file.
